The Ghost of You
by Lovelessxo
Summary: They say that imitation is the highest form of flattery. If that was so, L should be flattered — very flattered. But L was not flattered. He was scared, haunted, and disturbed by this man who imitated him.


L looked into the mirror, put his hand up to touch the mirror. When his hand touched the mirror, he shrunk back. '_Your reflection looks like... Beyond_.' His head told him. He blinked his eyes, and backed up a little bit, his eyes never leaving the mirror. "No." he started to tell himself, "Beyond is dead." L's hands were trembling with fear. "Beyond is dead." he whispered to himself once again, to try and make it sound true. '_Why are you so sure of that?'_ His head asked him. '_What if that's him staring back at you right now? Don't believe everything you see.' _His mind warned him. "He's dead; Kira killed him." He whispered again.

Beyond Birthday was dead, yet the fact that would never sink into L's mind, because, Beyond Birthday had looked exactly like L. Beyond Birthday. BB. B. Backup. His mirror image.

His mirror image was dead. Good, right? No. Not good at all. There are mirrors, and because of the mirrors, looking into a mirror is like seeing the ghost of Beyond Birthday. Every bathroom, except the one Watari had made for L, had a mirror, the constant reminder of BB. L wasn't so sure about Beyond still being dead.

Every time he thought of Beyond, looked in mirrors, or thought of the Los Angeles BB Murder cases, Beyond would appear in his mind, and taunt him. Secretly, L would tremble with fear. L's worst fear was not losing, but, Beyond Birthday. It scared him to death.

Beyond had almost beaten L in mind games. If Naomi had never came in on the last second and arrested Beyond on suspicion of being the man behind LABB murder cases, L; The worlds three greatest detectives, would have lost to an insane genius.

Beyond Birthday was living proof that there's a very thin line between genius and insanity. L looked at himself, still trying to tell himself that Beyond Birthday is dead. "I am very pathetic." L said to himself. "I can't get over the fact a mass murder is dead." he said, voice trembling. Anybody else would be glad the murderer was dead. L was, to a very small point. But, L just can't take in the fact that the mirror image of his. His evil twin, (you might say.) is gone. L doesn't like that, because, mirrors are a constant reminder. L still could not take his eyes off his reflection. His eyes didn't trust his reflection; the mirror.

'_I'm on the brink of insanity. Maybe, he did this, just to make me insane; paranoid. Just like Beyond._' L thought. That thought sent shivers down his spine. _Just like Beyond_ echoed in his head.

L simply could not take being like Beyond. Beyond was the reason why he didn't trust his reflection. L was still trembling as the image in the mirror's eyes had morphed from a pencil like color, to a red like color with small pupils. "Kyahahaha!" The image; which happened to look just like Beyond Birthday laughed. "This can not be happening." L faintly whispered, blinking his eyes many times as if blinking were to rid the eye of the red color. He looked back at the image. Red gone for a second, but, returning. Now, the "L" in the mirror was not only red eyed, but covered in blood. L was ready to dash out of the bathroom, just that instant. He just couldn't. The image in the mirror also had a menacing grin, like, it was going to get you when your time had come.

The irony of that grin was that Beyond had Shinigami Eyes, he was born with them. He knew your name and death with just a glance. Beyond knew when you were going to die, and he would watch the numbers above your head slowly tick down and indeed kill you on the day you are set to die.

L had backed up as close to the door as he could, with his back against the door. His posture was straight, compared to his usual slouch, and the way he sits. The image laughed once more. The image L was seeing was actually not of L looking in the mirror, but felt more like the ghost of Beyond had come back to haunt him until the day he died. L never once thought he would need to face his fears. Never once did that idea come to mind. L was simply too scared to try and look the reflection in the eyes; Not the "L" reflection, but Beyond Birthday, with red eyes and blood. The one who loved jam, more than the delicious sweets L could not live with out. L was seriously now worried about his sanity, seeing, he's seeing a dead man in his mirror. A dead man that is grinning and covered in blood. Red blood lust eyes. Who could blame L for seeing the killer in his mirror? L and BB looked too alike.

At first, you would have thought that BB had admired L. I'm sure BB did at one point, but, not at his time of death did he admire L. They say that imitation is the highest form of flattery. If that was so, L should be flattered — very flattered. But L was not flattered. He was scared, haunted, and disturbed by this man who imitated him. L was scared. He would never tell anybody, but, he certainly was.

"You're going crazy." He told himself. You do not see Beyond in the mirror, that is simply a mind trick from paranoia. He claimed.

L looked at the bloodied, jam eating reflection swiftly and sighed. L quickly got out of the bathroom, acting as if nothing happened, but his mind would be scarred for life. What happened now was enough for the young detective. He couldn't deal with any more mirrors; or else he would indeed go insane, much like Beyond did. And because of that, L continues to stay away from mirrors to this very day.


End file.
